


Leave a Message at the BEEP

by MidnightMoonWarrior



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: Awesome, Chaos, Humor, Phone messages, Pissed Tori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMoonWarrior/pseuds/MidnightMoonWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HELLO, YOU HAVE REACHED THE POWER RANGERS NINJA STORM TEAM. UNFORTUNETLY WE CANNOT TAKE YOUR CALL, PLEASE LEAVE A MESSAGE AND WE WILL POSSIBLY RETURN YOUR CALL...this is going to be interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came from another fandom, this should be interesting...
> 
> AN: I don't own anything.
> 
> Tell me if you like it!

 

HELLO, YOU HAVE REACHED THE POWER RANGERS NINJA STORM TEAM. UNFORTUNETLY WE CANNOT TAKE YOUR CALL, PLEASE LEAVE A MESSAGE AND WE WILL POSSIBLY RETURN YOUR CALL:

XxX

**BEEP.**

1\. Hey dudes, it's me. Can you open Ops for me; somehow I got locked out…although how did that happen? I mean, it's not like you guys locked me out because Kelly accidentally gave me sugar, right? RIGHT? Dudes, someone pick up the phone….PICK UP THE PHO…

**BEEP.**

2\. Stupid machine cut me off….IT'S THE LOVABLE YELLOW RANGER, LET ME IN!

**BEEP.**

3\. Thank you Tori for getting the boys surfboards, the sight of them in swimtrunks…yummm. ERRR, what I meant was that it's funny to see them fall down. So yeah, thanks. Kira out.

**BEEP.**

4\. This is the Blue Bay Harbor Police; we have received reports of a madman in yellow in the woods yelling about how he wants to be "let in". Just thought you should know since we suspect your hideout is in the woods. That is all.

**BEEP.**

5\. Wait, this is ACTUALLY the team's number? Sweet! After trying every number in the phone book, and some that weren't in there, I FINALLY FOUND YOUR NUMBER! Oh my god! So anyway, this is….

**BEEP.**

6\. Hi, my name is Josh White. I would just like to say that the Blue water ranger is really hot and that I would really like to meet her if possible. So I guess just call back if you are interested.

**BEEP.**

7\. Tori, it's Conner. Why the hell did you have to get us surfboards? You KNOW I can't swim!

**BEEP.**

8\. This is Cassidy Cornell for the Reefside News. I was wondering if I could have an interview with your recent team up with the Dino Thunder rangers? Call back at this number to set up a time.

**BEEP.**

9\. This is Bridge Carson and I am from the future. Do not listen to this message for 20ish years. It is imperative that you do so, because what I am about to tell you is very, VERY, important to assure earth's survival. Now what you need to do to fulfill the job that you are needed for, is you need to….

**BEEP.**

10\. This is the Blue Bay Harbor Police; we are currently at the scene of where the navy ranger on your team is beating up some one by the name of Josh. Please come restrain your teammate. That is all.

**BEEP.**

11\. It's Ethan, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SURFBOARDS! It's so funny to see Conner freak out like a cat when he goes in the water.

**BEEP.**

12\. Dammit, did the machine seriously cut me off? Stupid outdated technology. My serious introduction and all that time I spent trying to sound badass….dammit. Never mind, you are not needed for a future mission. BUTTERY TOAST FOREVER!

**BEEP.**

13\. This is Tommy. Yes, the old ranger dude. Anyway, Shane and Hunter, the other reds want to know if you want in on the hazing…err…initiation of Conner into the red brotherhood. Do NOT tell Kira, we do not need a repeat of what happened last year with Tori.

**BEEP.**

14\. BLAKE, STOP IT! LOOK I KNOW WHAT HE SAID, BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO….this is Cam. Hunter, get your ass down here and control your brother! YES, I KNOW HE HAD NO RIGHT TO…Shane, bring the tranquilizer gun. STOP HITTING HIM YOU IDIOT! And Tori, make sure you bring Tori.

**BEEP.**

15\. DDUUUUUDDDEESSSS, please let me in! I can FEEL the sugar wearing off and I'm getting cold! Please let me in the warm ops! The squirrels are looking at me weird, even though there is no way I am a giant acorn. With my brown hair and brown eyes….LET ME IN!

**BEEP.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since you guys liked the first chapter so much, here's the sequel!
> 
> AN: It still deals mostly with the NS team, but I'm adding in more of the other teams; hopefully it'll work!
> 
> ANN: I do not any of the teams or references to movies.
> 
> HERE WE GO!

HELLO, YOU HAVE REACHED THE POWER RANGERS NINJA STORM TEAM. UNFORTUNETLY WE CANNOT TAKE YOUR CALL, PLEASE LEAVE A MESSAGE AND WE WILL POSSIBLY RETURN YOUR CALL:

XxX

* * *

**BEEP.**

1\. THIS IS SPARTA! I DEMAND YOU LET ME INTO OPS OR I WILL BREAK THE DOOR DOWN!

**BEEP.**

2\. This is Cam leaving a note to oneself. First, do not let Blake leave ops without a buddy, preferably not Hunter since the idiot is most likely help Blake instead of hinder him. Second, make sure to take 300 off of Dustin's iPod, we do not need a modern Leonidas. Third, make sure Tori doesn't catch you.

**BEEP.**

3\. NO LUKE, I AM YOUR FATHER! Now let you poor father into ninja ops before he freezes!

**BEEP.**

4\. Actually, just take ALL the movies off of Dustin's iPod. I do not want to listen to him quote movie lines all over the place.

**BEEP.**

5\. CAM! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SHOOT HIM WITH THREE TRANGUILIZER DARTS? I HAD TO DRAG HIM TO THE HOSPITAL WITHOUT ANY HELP! Which reminds me, SHANE AND HUNTER YOU IDIOTS ARE DEAD FOR RUNNING AWAY! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOUR THREE…

**BEEP.**

6\. Hello, my name is Alice Smith and I would just like to say that your team is becoming a bad influence on our youth here in Blue Bay. The behavior that was shown today was disrespectful and frankly horrifying. This is a warning for you to shape up or I will form a committee to force the mayor to regulate your movements.

**BEEP.**

7\. Shhhh….is anyone there? Please don't be Tori. Yes, Hunter, I know we are screwed; just keep watch. Cam, if you are there, we are at…what was that? Do you see anything? I could of sworn I heard something…

**BEEP.**

8\. This is Wes, sorry Cam but I cannot longer supply you with tranquilizers and Tasers. SHIT, HERE HE COMES. Nope, I'm not doing anything Eric…what do you need?

**BEEP.**

9\. YOU SHALL NOT PASS! Seriously, is that what you guys decided? Why can't I come in?

**BEEP.**

10\. Note to self by Tori. Kill Cam, maim Shane and Hunter, and bring Blake back to ops. Make sure he drinks plenty of water. Also, find out where Dustin is, although the he is probably at the track or something.

**BEEP.**

11\. This is the Mayor of Blue Bay Harbor please asking your team to tone down the antics. I really don't want to deal with Mrs. Smith.

**BEEP.**

12\. Its Tommy, I heard on the ranger grapevine that you shot someone on your team with tranquilizers. Please don't tell…now I have to tell Jason of another thing to go onto the 'do not do' ranger list. And I have to do it fast the yellows find out…

**BEEP.**

13\. This is Eric Meyers, Quantum Ranger. It has come to my attention that your team has been supplied with weapons belonging to the Silver Guardians. This is a request for you to return those weapons immediately or I will come out thee and bring them back myself. They are not toys, let the professionals use them. And another thing…

**BEEP.**

14\. it's Shane again, look if anyone is there…did you see that? How could you not have seen that? It was a flash of blue and blonde you moron…oh shit. RUN HUNTER, RUN!

**BEEP.**

15\. No Wes, I am not technologically challenged, it's just ridiculous that the technology we have is not at the same level as our morphers. Yes, I am sure it isn't recording…damn it. Return the weapons, that's an order. Wes, stop laughing. NOW!

**BEEP.**

16\. This is Kelly…oops wrong number. Could have sworn I had the right number…

**BEEP.**

17\. I'LL BE BACK! I will get into Ops somehow, I WILL JUST YOU WAIT! Maybe there is a back door…?

**BEEP.**

18\. TORI, IT WASN'T MY IDEA I SWEAR! AHHHHHHHHHHHH…SAVE YOURSELF HUNTER! GET THE HELL OUT OF….OWWWWWWWWW!

**BEEP.**

19\. This is an automated message from the ranger security group BlueGreen, alerting you that the preliminary alarm for you headquarters has been broken. The intruder has been apprehended and is now incapacitated; we strongly suggest you come and deal with this threat. Scans show that the intruder is a white male with brown hair…

**BEEP.**

20\. This is the Blue Bay Police to report that we have found two males hanging upside down from a thirty foot tall tree. They are covered in bruises and although they were in too much of shock to talk, their identification indicates that their names are Shane Clarke and Hunter Bradley. They have no idea what happened to them, if your team has any ideas then please call back at…

**BEEP.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third and final chapter in this epic craziness.
> 
> Although I might do a story like this for OTHER teams, any suggestions which?
> 
> AN: I don't own the teams mentioned or any references made to anything.
> 
> ~ ENJOY! ~

HELLO, YOU HAVE REACHED THE POWER RANGERS NINJA STORM TEAM. UNFORTUNETLY WE CANNOT TAKE YOUR CALL, PLEASE LEAVE A MESSAGE AND WE WILL POSSIBLY RETURN YOUR CALL:

**BEEP.**

1\. Hello, this is an automated message from the Hilton Hotel of Blue Bay Harbor. This call is to confirm an online booking of a room made by Cameron Watanabe. Thank you for choosing the Hilton as your hotel for your trip, please call or go online to Hilton dot com to confirm your arrival date of today and your check out date of never. Thank you.

**BEEP.**

2\. This is Eric Meyers, Quantum Ranger. You have yet to return the weapons loaned to you by my idiotic, immature…WES! GIVE ME BACK THE PHONE! This is Wes, ignore what the hardass says. There is a rumor that your blue...NO ERIC I WILL NOT GIVE YOU THE PHONE…NO!

**BEEP.**

3\. Its Jason. Tommy said something about your team having difficulties. Look, we are on our way over to figure this out. Do not kill each other till we get there…Yes Tommy?...Oh and T says that specifically means you Tori. Don't burn down the city.

**BEEP.**

4\. Hey guys, it Blake. So it turns out I'm alright, just a bit woozy. I need a ride back to ops since the hospital won't release me, something about there being a chance of me feeling some of the side effects of the darts. Whatever that me…

**BEEP.**

5\. This is Mercy Hospital to inform you that your friend, by the name of Blake Bradley, has collapsed. His condition is stable; we just wanted to inform you of the incident.

**BEEP.**

6\. This is an automated message from the Ranger security group BlueGreen to alert you that the intruder that was captured is waking up. Scans show that he is unaware of his situation. We strongly suggest that you return and secure your headquarters as soon as possible.

**BEEP.**

7\. Dude….what the hell hit me? Damn, I feel like Lothor just ran me over with a motocross bike. Wait, I'm in ops? YES, I GOT IN. Why is my phone on? Recording? Oh, must of butt dialed or something…

**BEEP.**

8\. This is the Blue Bay Harbor Police; we are calling to update you on the situation of the two young men we found. They both had concussions, so we took them to Mercy Hospital. You are welcome to come and question them if needed. They have described their attacker as "blonde" and "blue"…we have yet to have a suspect.

**BEEP.**

9\. Hey, it's Hunter. So Shane and I are currently in the hospital due to a misunderstanding…ain't that right Tori? Anyway, we should be getting out soon after the cops stop questioning us. We will probably be bringing Blake back with us, to use as a human shield…errr so he can relax at ops.

**BEEP.**

10\. Its Tommy, we are close by. Using the directions you gave us….where did they do? No Jason, I did not lose them…they are here somewhere, I know they are…

**BEEP.**

11\. Eric, put the blaster down. No, I will not give you the phone. Oh, yeah, Cam. If you need a place to stay to escape your blue then you're good here. You can help me deal with…ERIC, WHAT ARE YOU….YOU'RE CALLING JEN?

**BEEP.**

12\. Blake, if you're there, I should be back soon. I'm close to catching Cam; I'll be done after that. Remember to relax and drink fluids. Call Dustin if you can, I haven't seen him all day…

**BEEP.**

13\. Dude! I can hear myself on the answering machine; it's like an echoing thing. It'd be cooler if I wasn't in the cage. When did we get a cage anyway? Maybe I can unlock it…HOLY SHIT, IS THAT A TASER?

**BEEP.**

14\. This is an automated message from the ranger security group BlueGreen to inform you that the prisoner is trying to escape. He has been subdued and rendered unconscious. We strongly suggest you return and deal with this threat.

**BEEP.**

15\. Of course we aren't lost Tommy, we are just directionally challenged right? You think I would have expected this…it's Jason, if someone could pick up and give us directions to your headquarters so we aren't driving around in circles that would be wonderful.

**BEEP.**

16\. Its Cam. Note to self; make sure to avoid Tori and then reformate the security system to recognize everyone other than me. Past and present rangers include. Oh, and wipe everything off of Dustin's iPod if you survive.

**BEEP.**

17\. Cam, it's Wes. Can I come stay at your place? Eric…being an ASSHOLE…yes Eric, that is what you are!... called Jen to alert her that I might of given you guys time force issued weapons. Which I didn't, we both know it was regular our time weapons, but…yeah…please save me

**BEEP.**

19\. I am being watched. If I do not return, please tell my father that I love him and smack Dustin, Hunter, and Shane for me. And that I regret nothing, to being part of a ranger team to shooting Blake with a dart. Although I do apologize for the other two, my finger slipped on the trigger. My name is Cam and I may just die….

**BEEP.**

20\. It's Hunter again. We are coming back; the damn nurses finally let us go. Blake is still sleeping, the little baby. Cam and Dustin, make sure you avoid Tori; she's probably still on a war path. Be at ops soon.

**BEEP.**

21\. My hunt is nearly complete. Text me what kind of food you want me to bring back, okay Blake? There he is….you are so dead Cam.

**BEEP.**

22\. Oh yes, let's leave the safety of our car and to main road to go searching for the HIDDEN headquarters of a ranger team. Let's trust that Tommy for once knows where the hell he is going…no T, I will not shut up. Hey rangers, it's Jason, again. We are LOST in the woods because of Tommy. Can someone please pick up the phone to tell us where we are supposed to be going?

**BEEP.**

23\. Cam, I am heading your way before she arrives. Sorry for not telling you earlier but I do not want my throat slit.

**BEEP.**

24\. This is Eric Meyers, Quantum Ranger. If you see Wes please tell him that I called Jen off and that she is not coming into our time. And tell him that I am sorry, although he should have given me the damn phone sand that he shouldn't have given your team weapons in the first place.

**BEEP.**

25\. Hey, it's Hunter. Why is Ops locked? If you are going to lock ops, give us a heads up so we can have out keys on us. Anyway, Shane is being a wuss and complaining about how heavy Blake is to carry, so if you could open up that'd be great. Stop complaining Shane…fine I'll carry him…

**BEEP.**

26\. This is the Blue Bay Harbor Police. We are calling to inform you that a black sedan was recently reported in speeding through Blue Bay. The driver was described as a 5' 8 white male who seemed to be panicked. We are searching for him now, but if you see him, please apprehend him and bring him to the station. Thank you.

**BEEP.**

27\. Eighty nine villain asses to kick, eighty nine villain asses, blast and beat them till they explode, eighty eight villain asses to kick. No Jason, I won't shut up…it'd be more fun if you'd join in. It's Tommy, someone pick up the phone!

**BEEP.**

28\. Guys? Come on, Blake is heavy, let us in. Shut it Shane, yes you were right. No, I will not say it again so you can record it!

**BEEP.**

29\. This is Alice Smith. The fact that your team is not protecting our city from crazy drivers is very disappointing. Do something or I will report you!

**BEEP.**

30\. Its Wes, I am almost to your headquarters. Thanks for letting me come…WHAT THE HELL?

**BEEP.**

31\. She's close, I can feel it…to make sure the others remember me, I say this: COMPUTER – CODE GREEN

**BEEP.**

32\. This is an automated message from the ranger security group BlueGreen to alert you are the voice of Cameron has been confirmed and that the headquarters known as Ops is now on high alert. Any intruders within a hundred feet will be neutralized.

**BEEP.**

33\. CAM, YOU ARE DEAD! YOU BETTER RUN YOU ASSHOLE!

**BEEP.**

34\. Hey Shane, did you hear something. It sounds like electricity or something…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL?

**BEEP.**

35\. This is an automated message from the ranger security group BlueGreen to alert you that three intruders have been captured and incapacitated right outside the entrance to your hideout. We highly suggest that you come and deal with this threat.

**BEEP.**

36\. Its Jason. Somehow we ran into Wes, who ended up running into a tree and knocking himself out. Tommy thinks we scared him, but whatever happened we are bringing him along with us to your headquarters.

**BEEP.**

37\. This is Eric. Look, have you heard from Wes? He seemed pretty freaked out when he left and his dad is starting to worry….call back.

**BEEP.**

38\. This is the Blue Bay Harbor Police calling to inform you that a man was found being beaten by the blue ranger on your team. The ranger fled but we are calling so you can deal with this incident accordingly.

**BEEP.**

39\. For the last time Jason, we are not lost! Shut up or I am going to start singing again….I knew I should of brought Kira along instead. Then she could tell me where I put those damn directions.

**BEEP.**

40\. Hello fellow rangers! This is Conner. So Kira told me to call you guys to tell you that Dr. O is on his way and that he will need help getting to your place since he left his directions here. Also, can you guys get us tickets to your next race? That would be awesome.

**BEEP.**

41\. This is Mercy Hospital to inform you that your friend by the name of Cameron Watanabe has been checked in with the injuries of a concussion and a broken wrist.

**BEEP.**

42\. This is an automated message from the ranger security group BlueGreen to inform you that the intruder inside your hideout is awake. Unfortunately he cannot be incapacitate again due to possible health risk. We are pleased to inform you though that he is perfectly secure and will not escape his restraints.

**BEEP.**

43\. Yo, this is LotzaPizza calling to confirm your order. One extra-large meat lovers pizza and a large coke to be delivered to 38 Middle of Nowhere drive. The order was placed by a Dustin Brookes? Please call back to confirm this order and we can get you're your pizza.

**BEEP.**

44\. Hi, so this is Tommy. Is there any specific reason why your headquarters is trying to KILL US? I MEAN COME ON, YOU KNEW WE WERE COMING! SHUT OFF THE BLASTERS AND LET US IN!

**BEEP.**

45\. This is an automated message from the ranger security group BlueGreen calling to inform you that another three intruders have been captured very near to your headquarters. In the process, part of the system was damaged. We suggest that you come deal with the threats and the damage immediately

**BEEP.**

46\. Hello, my name is Bob. I am calling about the new pre-paid credit card from Chase. It has a great rate of 3.5% and you get double points on everything you buy! If you are interested, then call back so you can more out of your purchases.

**BEEP.**

47\. It's Eric. Tell Wes to call me or I will send Jen after him.

**BEEP.**

48\. This is an automated message from the ranger security group BlueGreen calling to inform you that you currently have seven intruders captive at the moment. Unless you wish to expand your service plan, you are currently at your captive limit. We highly suggest you come and deal with the problem or switch to the Protect Pro plan in which you will have the capabilities to hold twenty captives at a time.

**BEEP.**

49\. Alright, I'm coming back. Blake, can you pick up the phone so we can talk about what kind of food you want? Hello? Will someone pick up the phone? Come on guys, this isn't funny. PICK UP THE PHONE!

**BEEP.**

50\. Your mail box is full and cannot except any more messages. Goodbye.

**BEEP.**


End file.
